wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Alone Forever
Written by Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing. Prologue An egg was alone. Alone in the darkness that covered the frozen beach. It had a glistening purple shell, like a twilight sky mirror. And then... the egg began to crack. Not many cracks, and none of them were very large, but in that moment, an egg began to hatch. A NightWing wandering through the Ice Kingdom would seem very wierd. And yet, Starcrusher knew that she should hang around. She had completed her mission, but was not eager to get to the volcano. Her ears picked up a small cracking sound. What is that? she thought. She smelled the air. It was ''an egg. She walked over and saw a gleaming purple egg, alone with no siblings. She began to drift off into thought. ''What could have brought it here? What should I do with it? Could I take it to the island? I think I will . We need more dragonets. She scooped the egg into her talons. She held it close as she lifted off reluctantly to go to the hidden island. The egg finished hatching just as Starcrusher got through the tunnel. A handsome purple face gazed back at her. It was a TrickWing dragonet. His scales were a midnight purple and his eyes were a stunning red. "Hello, Trickster," she whispered to him. The guard in front of her noticed the dragonet. "What do you have there?" he barked. "A dragonet who I will protect," she said with no hesitation. The guard sniffed. "All right," he said. "Take him to the dormitory. He can stay there until Queen Battlewinner decides what to do." She dipped her head thankfully , then took the young TrickWing to the dormitory where the other young dragons stayed. The purple dragonet scrambled onto a bed and curled up. Satisfied, Starcrusher left. Trickster curled up to sleep, but as soon as Starcrusher left, the other dragons began teasing him. "What are you?" "You don't belong here!" "Why are your scales the wrong color?" "Can you even talk?" At last he had enough. "Meanies!" he squeaked. "Oh really?" a burly black dragon snarled. "Well too bad." Trickster cowered under the blanket, but the big dragonet kept advancing. In that moment, Trickster realized that his life would never be easy. Chapter 1: Training 5 years later... "Roll! Slash! Dodge! Feint! Roll again!" Starcrusher barked instructions. Trickster was sore from fighting the much older dragon all day. He followed the instructions, stopping to spray a little venom. As Starcrusher inhaled, she staggered a bit. The diziness must be setting in, he thought. He had read a scroll about TrickWings once, and he knew that they had venom that could affect other dragons. While he began to get lost in thought, Starcrusher leaped at him, slashing her talons across his face, narrowly missing his left eye. He hissed in pain and recoiled. He then bit down on her tail. She growled and threw him into the wall. He felt his ruff get bashed at an awkward angle into the volcanic rock. He slumped to the ground, hurting all over. After a minute, Starcrusher said, "I'm going to get the other dragonets to train." She quickly returned with Fierceteeth, Strongwings, Bigtail, and Fearless. All four had nasty smirks and hateful glares. They each looked ready to smash him. The cut by his eye was oozing blood, his ruff was bent awkwardly, and his teeth ached. He looked quite pathetic. "You will all be using tactics you have learned in training to defeat the other dragons," Starcrusher said. "When I say go, you try to conquer the others. GO!" The four NightWings immediately turned to him and ganged up to force him into the corner. '' Well, I guess I'll have to fight back,'' Trickster thought. He waited as they advanced and pushed him into a corner. Right as he was pushed against the wall, he lashed out. His talons created a distracting scratch on Bigtail's snout, causing him to shake his head to clear his vision. He spat venom out and Fearless inhaled. She stumbled a little bit. Strongwings and Fierceteeth still managed to pin him down despite his efforts. Strongwings stomped down on Trickster's tail. Fierceteeth shot a plume of fire at him, singing his scales. She bit down on his wing, causing him to hiss. They kept beating him up until finally he slumped against the wall, barely concious. They proceeded to fight each other, and Fierceteeth won. Then they came back to harass Trickster again. They shoved him into the corner, scraping his ruff against the ragged rock. Bigtail slashed a talon across Trickster's nose. "That's what you get for messing with me!" he snarled. Fearless singed his scales with a burst of flame. Fierceteeth dug her claws in to his scales, drawing blood. Strongwings stomped on his tail. Eventually, Trickster collapsed against the wall, dropping into unconsciousness. He woke up in the dormitory. Most of the beds were empty, probably because they were all in classes. He was free to enjoy a scroll, or maybe draw, but his scales were caked with blood. Perhaps he should clean his scratches instead. He walked over to an empty bed and grabbed the blanket. He tore it into strips, then began bandaging the cuts that criscrossed his scales. He carefully bandaged his eye, but now he couldn't see very well. THREE MOONS, why was this so frustrating?!? He had ''to get out of here soon. Starcrusher didn't even try tto protect him anymore. Nobody cared about his scars, lacing from his snout to his tail. He could probably leave soon. He ''had to leave soon. He began planning his escape. As the unseen sun tracked down the sky, Trickster began to formulate a plan. Chapter 2: Escape Trickster lay awake in his bed. Then, very quietly, he slipped out from under the blanket. He walked softly across the dorm. At the entrance to the hallway, he stopped and checked the hallway for dragons. Seeing that nobody was there, he slowly walked into the hallway. He got almost to the exit of the fortress when he saw Morrowseer. He quickly recoiled into the darkest corner, hoping that the shadows would hide him. The large NightWing walked right by, and when he was gone Trickster sighed in relief. The exit was right in front of his eyes. But how would he get to the tunnel? Most dragons would instantly recognize him. Then it hit him. He could act like Starcrusher had sent him hunting. She did that a lot to get him out of the way. He flew over the volcanic landscape, narrowly avoiding getting hit by a plume of lava. He was easy to spot in the clouded sky, so he tried to stay close to the ground. The lava attempted to scald his scales off multiple more times, but Trickster could always avoid being burned, if only by a little bit. The last time the lava shot at him, a droplet landed on his back left talon. He hissed in pain. At last, he came in sight of the tunnel. There were three guards at the tunnel. Two guards were also at the entrance to the RainWing caves. Fighting would not be an option. He approached the guards. They all eyed him warily. Then, one of them spoke. "What do you want, Trickster?" Trickster replied, "Starcrusher sent me to go get a boar from the rainforest. Her exact words were, 'I think it's about time you practiced hunting in the rainforest. Bring me back a boar to prove that you're skilled enough.'" The biggest guard, who had spoken, said grumpily, "All right. Go ahead." When they parted to let him through, Trickster bolted into the tunnel. Safe! Free! Safe! Free! ran through his mind like the beat of a drum. Soon he was in the rainforest. The colors, the life, the beauty of the forest was so stunning. He took a breath of air and smelled life, purity, and happiness. He was finally free. Chapter 3: Freedom Trickster enjoyed the fresh air, but he knew he had to get as far away from the Night Kingdom as possible. He couldn't stay in the rainforest. So he began to travel. He had seen the map of Pyrrhia enough times to know where the Ice Kingdom was, and he knew that was definitely far enough away. So he began his journey. It took a whole day with only two breaks, but he soon left the rainforest. He stopped in a mountain cave to rest his exhausted body. I actually got to choose something for myself. Wow! Is this what freedom feels like? he thought. He slept until nighttime, and then he began to fly again. He flew until dawn, and he has reached an oasis in the desert. He stopped for water and sleep, waking up at noon. He flew for a few hours before reaching the northern Sand Kingdom. He could see the snow on the horizon. He couldn't shake the feeling that soon, he would discover the truth about himself. He felt like his chest was on fire. He hadn't realized it before, but living in a volcano had ruined his health. His breathing was raspy, and his scales were dull. Additionally, his scratches from training burned like crazy. He landed in time to avoid falling out of the sky, and then passed out. When he woke up, a blue dragon who looked similar to him was standing over him. She had a ruff, and her eye were red, and she has scales like his. Was she the same tribe as him? Was that even possible? He had always thought he was a NightWing/RainWing like Starcrusher said, but maybe he wasn't. Maybe he was a different tribe. The blue dragon said, "Hi! I'm Hoax. What are you doing all the way out here?" The concern in her eyes reminded him of Starcrusher. Trickster tried to think of what she might be. Is it possible that we're TrickWings? Is that what I am? "Are you . . . are you a TrickWing? " he asked. She looked at him like he was a bit crazy. "Of course I am! And so are you!" She replied. Trickster said, "Well, I didn't recognize what tribe you were because I've never seen another TrickWing. I was raised with NightWings." Hoax gasped. "NightWings?!? Did they steal you?" Trickster shifted uncomfortably . "I guess . . . I think they stole my egg," he said. "Then it's time for you to finally meet the tribe!" Hoax exclaimed. His first few days of freedom, and already Trickster was going to meet his real tribe. Chapter 4: Reunion Hoax and Trickster flew over a lot of cold sea and chunky ice. At last, they came to a misty island. Hoax said, "Welcome to your home!" Trickster saw the beautiful city sprawled beneath them. Far below, dragons were walking the streets of his new home. "What's it called?" Asked Trickster. Hoax replied, "Centera. Home of the TrickWings. Isn't it beautiful?" Trickster looked at the kingdom below him in awe. "It's . . . amazing!" he said. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Fanon) Category:Content (Darkmoon the IceWing NightWing) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)